infowarsfandomcom-20200214-history
The World Power Elite Identified
A place to post shot bios of very powerful people Georges Berthoin is, since 1992, European Honorary Chairman of the Trilateral Commission having held the position of European Chairman since 1975. He was Chief Representative of the Commission of the European Community to the United Kingdom from 1971-73, until Britain's entrance into the Community. Educated at the University of Grenoble, Ecole des Sciences Politiques in Paris, and Harvard University, Mr. Berthoin began his career in the French Civil Service as Private Secretary to the Minister of Finance (1948-50). After a period as Head of Staff in the Superpréfecture of Alsace-Lorraine-Champagne (1950-52), he joined the European Civil Service, and served as Principal Private Secretary to Jean Monnet, President of the High Authority of the new European Coal & Steel Community (ECSC). Mr. Berthoin first took up duties in London in 1956 as Deputy Chief Representative of the ECSC. Between 1978-81, he was International Chairman of the European Movement and since, International Honorary Chairman. He was a member of the Nine Wise Men Group on Africa (1988-89), and is a member of the Board of Aspen, Berlin and of the International Peace Academy in New York. Mr. Berthoin is Honorary Chairman of the Jean Monnet Association and was a Trilateral Commission Task Force author on The Reform of International Institutions (1976, with C. Fred Bergsten and Kinhide Mushakoji). Peter Luff is Director of Action for a Global Climate Community and an Associate of the Centre for Social Markets. Previously, Peter Luff was Director-General of the Royal Commonwealth Society, a consultant on a major north Indian primary health care project and was formerly Director of the European Movement UK, Vice President and Deputy Secretary- General of the International European Movement in Brussels. Born in Brussels and educated in the UK, Peter Luff studied Politics and International Relations at the University of Wales. He was a counsellor with the UK Immigration Advisory Service, Assistant Director of Amnesty International UK and a consultant with the Council of Europe, on human rights and constitutional issues in Moldova. He has lectured regularly on European and Commonwealth Affairs and Corporate Social Responsibility and is the author of two books: The Simple Guide to the Maastricht Treaty and A Brilliant Conspiracy – a study of the federal agenda. He is a fellow of the Royal Society of Arts, the Royal Geographical Society and the Royal Commonwealth Society, a member of the Royal Institute for International Affairs and a Council Member of the World Federalist Movement. He is a Trustee of the One World Trust, of the European Multi-Cultural Foundation and of Responding to Conflict. He is married with four children. Lord Robertson of Port Ellen Was MP for Hamilton and Hamilton South from 1978-1999. He ended his career in the Commons as Defense Secretary of the United Kingdom from 1997-1999. This was followed by his appointment as the 10th Secretary General of NATO between 1999 and 2003. In addition to being a President of Chatham House he is also Deputy Chairman of the Board at TNK-BP. After a ten year tenure as full time official for the General, Municipal and Boilermakers' Union he became an MP. He was made Parliamentary Private Secretary to the Secretary of State for Social Services in 1979. This was followed by positions as opposition spokesman Defense from 1980 to 1981; Foreign and Commonwealth Affairs from 1981 to 1993 and principle spokesperson on European Affairs from 1984 to 1993. Lord Robertson served as Vice-Chairman of the British Council from 1985 to 1994. In 1993 he was named joint Parliamentarian of the Year for his role during the Maastricht Treaty ratification. He was awarded the Grand Cross of the German Order of Merit in 1991 and the Grand Cross of the Order of the Star of Romania in 2000. DeAnne Julius is Chairman of Chatham House and a non-executive director of BP plc and Roche Holdings SA. She also serves on the advisory boards of UK and US hedge funds and is Vice President of the Society of Business Economists in the UK. From 1997-2001 Dr Julius was a founder member of the Monetary Policy Committee of the Bank of England. From 2001-2004 she served on the Court of the Bank. Prior to joining the MPC, she held a number of positions in the private sector including Chief Economist at British Airways and Shell. She has been senior economic advisor at the World Bank and a consultant to the IMF and UNCTAD. For the British government she chaired the Banking Services Consumer Codes Review Group and served on the Policy Commission for the Future of Farming and Food and the National Learning & Skills Council. From 1970 to 2004 Roderic Lyne was a member of the British Diplomatic Service. He was British Ambassador to the Russian Federation from 2000 to 2004; UK Permanent Representative to the World Trade Organisation, the UN and other international organisations in Geneva from 1997 to 2000; and Private Secretary to the Prime Minister for foreign affairs, defence and Northern Ireland from 1993 to 1996. From 1990 to 1993 he was head of the Soviet and then Eastern Department of the Foreign and Commonwealth Office, and from 1987 to 1990 Head of Chancery at the British Embassy in Moscow. In his earlier career he served in the Soviet Union, Senegal and at the UK Mission to the United Nations in New York, as well as in the Soviet and Rhodesian departments of the Foreign Office and as Assistant Private Secretary to the Foreign Secretary, Lord Carrington. From 1986 to 1987 he was a Visiting Research Fellow at Chatham House. From 2005-7 he was a member of the Task Force of the Trilateral Commission on Russia and a co-author, with Strobe Talbott and Koji Watanabe, of the report to the Commission 'Engaging with Russia: The Next Phase' (published in English and Japanese in 2006 and in Russian in 2007). Roderic Lyne is currently a Senior Adviser to JPMorgan Chase Bank, and a non-executive director of Petropavlovsk plc. He is a member of the Board of the Russo-British Chamber of Commerce; the Board of Governors of Kingston University; and is a Governor of the Ditchley Foundation. Since 2009 Sir Roderic has been a Member of the Iraq Inquiry Committee. He was Ambassador and UK Permanent Representative to the European Communities/European Union in Brussels from 1990 until 1995, then Ambassador to the United States in Washington from 1995 to 1997.Returning to London in 1997, he was Permanent Under-Secretary at the Foreign Office and Head of the Diplomatic Service until 2002. After leaving UK Government service he was Secretary General of the European Convention in 2002/3. He became a Director of Shell Transport and Trading in 2002, and chaired the group of Directors who brought about the creation in 2005 of Royal Dutch Shell plc, of which he became, and remains, Deputy Chairman and Senior Independent Director. He has been a Director of the Scottish American Investment Trust since 2002, of Rio Tinto plc since 2003, and of Scottish Power Ltd since 2009. He is a Trustee of the Rhodes Trust (since 1997), the National Gallery (since 2002), and the Carnegie Trust for the Universities of Scotland (since 2005), an executive committee member of the Trilateral Commission, and UK President of the UK/Korea Forum for the Future. He has been Chairman of the Court and Council of Imperial College London since January 2005, and is a Fellow of the Royal Society of Edinburgh. He is Chairman of the Centre for European Reform, Vice-President of the European Policy Centre, and a Council member of Business for New Europe. Emma Rothschild is Director of the Joint Centre for History and Economics and Honorary Professor of History and Economics at the University of Cambridge. She is Jeremy and Jane Knowles Professor of History at Harvard University. She was born in London in 1948, graduated from Oxford University in 1967, and was a Kennedy Scholar in Economics at MIT. From 1978 to 1988, she was an Associate Professor at MIT in the Department of Humanities and the Program on Science, Technology, and Society. She has also taught at the Ecole des Hautes Etudes en Sciences Sociales in Paris. She has written extensively on economic history and the history of economic thought. 1968, Kennedy Scholar, MIT (Economics) 1967, BA Oxford University (Philosophy, Politics and Economics); MA, 1970 Jeremy and Jane Knowles Professor of History, Harvard University Director, Joint Center for History and Economics Fellow, Magdalene College, Cambridge Honorary Professor of History and Economics, University of Cambridge Research Fellow, The Lehrman Institute, New York 1976-1977: Visiting Lecturer in Political Science, Yale College Member, International Committee for Strategic Direction, Ecole Normale Supérieure, Paris Member, Board of the United Nations Foundation Chairman, Kennedy Memorial Trust Chairman, United Nations Research Institute for Social Development Member, Council for Science and Technology, United Kingdom Governor, National Institute for Economic and Social Research, United Kingdom Member, Visiting Committee, Center for International Affairs, Harvard University Member, Board of the British Council Chair, Research Council, Common Security Forum Member, Governing Board, International Institute for Environmental Technology, Sweden Research Adviser, World Institute for Development Economics Research, Finland Trustee, Institute for Public Policy Research, United Kingdom Member, The Royal Commission on Environmental Pollution, United Kingdom Member, Rector's Advisory Council, The United Nations University Member, Governing Board, Stockholm International Peace Research Institute (SIPRI) Member, Board of Directors, The Bulletin of the Atomic Scientists Member, Carnegie/MacArthur Committee on International Security Economic Expert, the Palme Commission on Disarmament and Security Issues Member, Groupe de Reflexion et de Liaisons Internationales, French Ministry of Planning Member, OECD Group of Experts on Science and Technology in the New Socio-Economic Context Amartya Sen The first Director-General of the WTO was Peter D. Sutherland, who was previously the director general of GATT, former Attorney General of Ireland, and currently is Chairman of British Petroleum and Goldman Sachs International, as well as being special representative of the United Nations secretary-general for migrations. He is also a member of the board of the Royal Bank of Scotland Group, the Foundation Board of the World Economic Forum, goodwill ambassador to the United Nations Industrial Development Organisation, is a member of the Bilderberg Group, and is European Chairman of the Trilateral Commission, and he was presented with the Robert Schuman Medal for his work on European Integration and the David Rockefeller Award of the Trilateral Commission. Dr. Raskin is President of the Tellus Institute. He founded Tellus in 1976, Stockholm Environment Institute - U.S. in 1989, the Global Scenario Group (GSG) in 1995, and the Great Transition Initiative (GTI) in 2003. The overarching theme of his work has been envisioning and analyzing alternative scenarios of development, and identifying the strategies, policies and values for a transition toward a future of environmental sustainability and human justice. Toward this larger aim, his work has ranged across themes (energy, water, climate change, ecosystems, development) and spatial scales (regional, national, river basin, global). He has pioneered integrated methods for long-range social and environmental assessment. This has led to a suite of computer-based tools that are now used in scores of countries, building the capacity of a new group of sustainability professionals. His path-breaking work with the GSG culminated in the influential essay Great Transition: The Promise and Lure of the Times Ahead, which offers a rigorously grounded case for an alternative paradigm for global development in the 21st century. Dr. Raskin brought these insights to his work as a lead author of the National Academy of Science’s Board on Sustainability, the IPCC, the Millennium Ecosystem Assessment, UNEP’s Global Environment Outlook, and the Earth Charter, and to numerous other projects. He taught at the university level until founding the Tellus Institute in 1976. Dr. Raskin received a Ph.D. in Theoretical Physics from Columbia University in 1970. Julia Marton-Lefèvre is Director General of IUCN (International Union for Conservation of Nature) the world’s largest conservation/environment membership organization which brings together states, government agencies, non-governmental organizations, scientists and experts in a unique worldwide partnership. IUCN’s mission is to influence, encourage and assist societies throughout the world to conserve the integrity and diversity of nature and to ensure that any use of natural resources is equitable and ecologically sustainable. Prior to this, Julia was Rector of the University for Peace (UPEACE), a graduate-level international university, mandated by the United Nations, providing education, training and research on issues related to peace and conflict. Earlier offices held by Julia include Executive Director of LEAD (Leadership for Environment and Development) International , a programme established by The Rockefeller Foundation to bring together and train mid-career leaders from all parts of the world in improving their leadership skills around the issues of sustainable development and Executive Director of the International Council for Science (ICSU), an important and respected global organization bringing together scientific academies and unions to promote scientific activities for the benefit of humanity. Julia is a member of a number of boards, councils and committees for organizations such as the China Council for International Cooperation on Environment and Development (CCICED), an advisory body to the Chinese Government, UPEACE, LEAD International, the Bibliotheca Alexandria, the Geneva-based Graduate Institute of International and Development Studies, Oxford University’s James Martin 21st Century School. Previous board memberships have included the International Institute for Environment and Development (IIED), Earth Charter International, the World Resources Institute (WRI), the International Research Institute for Climate and Society (IRI), the Lemelson Foundation, ICSU's Committee on Science and Technology in Developing Countries (COSTED) and the InterAcademy Council's Panel on Promoting Worldwide Science and Technology Capacities for the 21st Century. She was also a member of the jury of the Saint Andrew's and Alcan Prizes and has participated in two, corporate environmental advisory boards: to the Dow Chemical Company and to The Coca-Cola Company J. Marton-Lefèvre has co-authored numerous books and papers. In 1999 she received the AAAS Award for International Cooperation in Science. In 2008, she was awarded the “Chevalier de l’Ordre national de la Légion d’Honneur” by the French Government and was named Global Ambassador for Hungarian Culture by the Hungarian Minister of Education and Culture. She is a Fellow of the Royal Geographical Society of the United Kingdom and a Fellow of the World Academy of Art and Science. She studied history, ecology and environmental planning in the US and in France and was born in Hungary. Joseph Samuel Nye, Jr. (born January 19, 1937) is the co-founder, along with Robert Keohane, of the international relations theory neoliberalism, developed in their 1977 book Power and Interdependence. Nye is currently University Distinguished Service Professor at Harvard University, and previously served as dean of Harvard University's John F. Kennedy School of Government. He also serves as a Guiding Coalition member for the Project on National Security Reform. The 2008 TRIP survey of 1700 international relations scholars ranked him as the sixth most influential scholar of the past twenty years, and the most influential on American foreign policy. Nye graduated summa cum laude from Princeton University, and after studying PPE as a Rhodes Scholar at Exeter College at Oxford University, worked as a researcher at RIIA, obtained his Ph.D. in political science from Harvard. He attended Morristown Prep (now the Morristown-Beard School) in Morristown, New Jersey and graduated in 1954. Nye originally joined the Harvard faculty in 1964, serving as Director of the Center for International Affairs and as Associate Dean of Arts and Sciences. MITs centre for international affairs was CIA founded (http://www.cia-on-campus.org/witanek.html). From 1977-1979, Nye was Deputy to the Undersecretary of State for Security Assistance, Science, and Technology and chaired the National Security Council Group on Nonproliferation of Nuclear Weapons. In 1993 and 1994 he was chairman of the National Intelligence Council, which coordinates intelligence estimates for the President. Nye also served as Assistant Secretary of Defense for International Security Affairs in the Clinton Administration, and was considered by many to be the preferred choice for National Security Advisor in the 2004 presidential campaign of John Kerry. He is widely recognized as one of the foremost liberal thinkers on foreign policy, and is seen by some as the counter to renowned Harvard conservative Samuel P. Huntington. He is the co-chair of the Center for a New American Security Cyber Security Project, on the Advisory board of the USC Center on Public Diplomacy as well as on the International Editorial Board of the Cambridge Review of International Affairs, the editorial board of Foreign Policy, the Board of Directors of the Council on Foreign Relations, the Guiding Coalition of the Project on National Security Reform, the Advisory Board of Carolina for Kibera, and the Board of the Center for Strategic and International Studies. He has been awarded the Woodrow Wilson Prize by Princeton University and the Humphrey Prize by the American Political Science Association. In 2005 he was awarded the Honorary Patronage of the University Philosophical Society of Trinity College Dublin and in 2007 he was awarded an honorary degree by King's College London. Nye coined the term soft power in the late 1980s and it first came into widespread usage following a piece he wrote in Foreign Policy in the early 1990s. http://www.american-buddha.com/cult.lecercle2.htm